Masquerade
by Jasmine Storm
Summary: Another Obi-Wan Kenobi/Trinity Salka story. This takes place about two years after More Education (spoilers). Obi-Wan Kenobi and Trinity Salka have to go undercover as a couple for a Jedi Mission. Can they do it? Can their hearts handle it? Read on t


Masquerade

Summary:Yet another Obi-Wan Kenobi/Trinity Salka story.This one, Trinity and Obi-Wan have a mission that they must go on together.And they have to pretend they're dating.Can they do it?

Disclaimer:George owns Obi-Wan, I get Trinity.Tee Hee Hee.

Masquerade

By Jasmine Storm

Adi Gallia sat at her desk in the Jedi Temple, her hood pulled up close around her face.Her parents were Corellian, and she had spent most of her life on Coruscant.She was the most in tune to the inner workings of the Republic.She had heard about rumors through her spy network, and today, she had a problem.

She stared at Trinity Salka with large dark eyes."I need your help with something, Miss Salka."Her face remained somber.

"Of course, Master Gallia.What can I do?"Trinity smiled at her.Trinity was a reporter for the holonews-vid, the Coruscant Word.Her assignment, the Jedi Temple.She interviewed many of the Jedi and reported the activities of the Temple to the outside world, enlightening them to the inner workings of the Temple.She was the only reporter allowed inside access to the temple, something that had given her some notoriety amongst her peers.

"You know of the masquerade ball next week?"

"I have heard of it.Only the most elite in the galaxy are invited."Trinity smiled.

Gallia reached into a side drawer of her desk and produced a data card.She tossed it across the desk at Trinity."You are now invited."

Trinity picked up the data card."I don't understand."

"I have reason to believe that someone is going to attempt a, shall we say, disruption, at the function.I want you there to document everything you can.It may come in handy."Gallia said, tapping her fingers on the desktop.

"I understand.Do I need a date?"

"You will take Padawan Kenobi with you."Gallia said."I understand that the two of you are close?" 

"Yes, we are good friends."

"Good, then the two of you will not mind pretending to be courting for the event."Gallia said.

"Will we be the only ones attending from the Temple?" 

"It is possible."

"I'm confused."Trinity said.

"All the information you need is here," she pulled another data card from her desk and tossed it to her."Follow those instructions specifically.Brief Padawan Kenobi after you have reviewed everything on them.The things you will be needing will be here at the Temple, I will have them sent to Kenobi the day of the ball."

"Yes, ma'am."Trinity stood."Is there anything else?"

"No.You may go."Gallia said, looking down at her desk, grabbing a data pad from one corner and going over it.

"Good day then, Master Gallia."Trinity said as she walked out the door.

***

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat at a table with several other male Padawans, laughing and eating their lunch.The guys joked, as young men did, about everything under the stars; their masters, the female Padawans, anything and everything.

"…yeah, she is pretty," Dreem said, smiling at Obi-Wan."But I'll tell you, there is another female running around here that I would like to get tied up in a saber dual," he winked at Kenobi.

Kenobi laughed. "And who might that be?Yaddle, perhaps?"

The table erupted in laughter.

"Hey now, that wasn't funny!"Dreem replied, his face serious."No, there's a beautiful gal running around here, and she's even a civie!"

Kenobi snapped his head around to look at Dreem.There were very few civilians running around the Temple.Only one was beautiful, as far as he knew.

"What does this one look like, Dreem?" one of the other Padawans laughingly asked.

"Well," he began, running his fingers through his dark hair."She's tall, slender, long dark red hair.That perfectly angular face, big, beautiful eyes,"

With each description, the Padawans at the table began to let out loud "ohhs" and "ahhs."All except one.Kenobi glared at Dreem with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Nice round hips, nice round chest," Dreem licked his lips, "What I would do to her in a dark corridor," Dreem whispered huskily.

"AHHH!"The table cried out.

Kenobi placed his hands across his chest."And does this vision of beauty have a name?"his voice filled with sarcasm.

Dreem grinned."That reporter!What's her name?"

"Trinity Salka," one of the other Padawans replied.

"Just ask Obi-Wan about her, he knows her really well."Gradd said, from the other end of the table.

"You know her Kenobi?"Dreem said, staring at Obi-Wan."She is a perfect vision of sex, isn't she?"

Kenobi smiled."She is beautiful," he said, smiling a wicked smile.He had to shut this jerk up."Excellent kisser."

"AAHHHHH!"the table cried out again.

"No fodder, Kenobi!"Dreem cried out."You've actually kissed her?"

"You're lying, Kenobi!"

"I speak the truth."Kenobi said."She is an excellent kisser," he looked down at his plate, scooting his food around with a fork.

A pair of slender hands landed on Kenobi's shoulders."Who's an excellent kisser?"

The entire table erupted in massively uncontrollable laughter.Kenobi raised his head up to see Trinity Salka standing over him.His face started to blush crimson.

_Bragging a bit, eh Kenobi?_The thoughts popped up in Obi-Wan's head as she tugged on his ponytail.

_Go with me, please_.He answered."You are, Trin."

"Well, I'm only excellent when the person kissing me is pretty good too."She replied coolly, running her fingers through the short hair on top of his head.

"Whooohooooo!"The table erupted, followed by more laughter.

"Dreem here was just telling us what he'd do to you in a dark corridor." Gradd said, making Dreem's face turn red.

"Oh yeah?"Trinity said, walking around the table to Dreem."What would that be?"She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what they are talking about, Miss Salka."Dreem said, trying to be the perfect gentleman.

"Well," Trinity said, leaning down toward his ear."You couldn't handle me," she said in a loud whisper, glancing at Kenobi.

"I'll take that bet," Dreem said.

"Do you think I'm a prize to be won Padawan?"Trinity asked, mock shock filling her voice.

"No," Dreem stammered. 

"It takes a special kind of Padawan to get me in a dark corridor."Trinity said, walking around the table."He must be one with the Force," she said, circling the table like a bird, patting each of the Padawans on the shoulder as she passed them."He must have the most serious commitment to his studies,"She slowed as she reached Kenobi."He must never receive a grade lower than a double plus."She stared at Dreem as she said that, knowing full well that he got poor marks on his last grade report.

She placed her hands on Kenobi's shoulders again."In short, I must have the most dedicated Padawan."

Kenobi started biting the inside of his cheek to suppress his smile.

"I'm dedicated," Gradd piped up.

"So am I!"called out another Padawan.

"Me too!"

_This is getting ridiculous_, Kenobi thought to Trinity.

_It is getting a bit out of control_.Trinity replied."Sorry, Padawans, but my kiss belongs to Padawan Kenobi."She patted him on the shoulders.The table seemed to quiet down a bit, with a few sounds of disappointments.

Kenobi reached up and patted her hand."What brings you down here, Trin?"

"I need to talk to you, if I can tear you away from the boys."She said with a smile."I need you in a dark corridor."

Kenobi stood up as the table erupted again.He looked away from the table, his flushed face blocked from view.He walked away with Trinity, the two of them holding hands for emphasis.

"That was truly bizarre."Trinity said as they got out of earshot.

"I am so sorry," Obi-Wan said.

"It's okay.I wondered when it would slip."Trinity smiled.She remembered the accidental kiss in her apartment a couple of years ago.It had shaken them both just a bit when it happened, and they agreed that it would never happen again."I'm impressed, though, it took over two years for you to mention the whole incident."

"I had been tempted a few times before.I do not know what came over me today to mention it."He released her hand, clasping his own together in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing a week from tomorrow?"Trinity asked him, changing the subject.

"What day is that?" 

"Thursday."

"I do not think I have any plans."

"Good, you and I have a date then."

Obi-Wan looked at her."What kind of date?"

"Ever been to a masquerade ball?"

"No,I do not know what that is."

"Well, I think it will be fun."Trinity handed Obi-Wan a data card."This has all the info you need."

"Are you going to tell me what a masquerade ball is?"

"You have to dress in costume."Trinity said as she walked away.

Obi-Wan stared at her, unable to blink._In costume?This is not good_.

***

Trinity Salka stepped out of the Jedi Council chambers, where she had just finished yet another interview with Master Yoda.She never could quite fathom the public's interest in him, and his amusement at the interviews.This one had been her third so far with him, and each one was more and more difficult.She never wanted to re-hash the same things over and over with him.

And she still had a hard time convincing her editor that Yoda really talked like he did.For some reason, her boss was just convinced that Yoda only did that to irritate him.

Trinity shook her head at the thought.She glanced at a crono hanging on the wall.She had a about an hour to kill, so she decided to head down to the Librarian Assemblage to see what kind of trouble she could get into.

She loved to look over the old scrolls and old records.They fascinated her so much.She had an appointment with a small costume boutique to get her costume for the ball tomorrow night.She knew she had been putting it off all week, but she had to get some things done for work.

She was just a few meters from the door when she heard her name being called out from behind her.She spun around, and was greeted by Obi-Wan Kenobi, sprinting down the corridor to catch her.

"I am glad I caught you," Obi said, smiling at her."I wanted to talk to you."

"What's going on?"She smiled back at him.

"About that ball we are going to, I just spoke to Master Gallia about it."

"Did she tell you everything?"

"Yes.That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Considering the circumstances, I was trying to decide what I should wear as a costume.Master Gallia suggested that we dress alike.What are you planning on wearing?"

"Well, I have an appointment at a costume shop in an hour.Do you want to come with me?We could surely find some thing for both of us to wear."

"That would be good.When do you want to leave?"

"Well, I suppose we could go now.We could browse until my appointment."

"Let's go."

***

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Trinity Salka entered the door just off the landing platform to the small boutique.The tiny place was filled with racks and racks of costumes, packed so tightly together, they barely had room to move around the shop.The musty smell of wood permeated the room, filling it with an almost welcoming smell.Trinity glanced about, looking for someplace they could sit down and look at some sample holograms.She looked back at Obi-Wan and noticed that he'd tucked his long Padawan braid into his collar and he'd removed his lightsaber.

A lovely Twi'leck came up to them, smiling, as soon as they entered the shop.

"Greetings, how can I assist you?"

"I'm Trinity Salka, I have an appointment in about forty-five minutes for a costume fitting.This is my date for the evening, and he will need a costume also.Do you have time to assist him?We would like to have somewhat matching costumes, if possible."

"Of course I can."She smiled broadly at them."What kind of costume were you looking for?"She asked Obi-Wan.

"I just want to match Trinity, I suppose," he said softly._I am so nervous about this_, he thought to Trinity.

_It'll be okay_.Trinity grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Well, hold on a moment, let me see what Trinity is wearing, and we'll go from there."The Twi'leck stepped over to a counter and began rummaging through some files.

_Should we be acting like we are dating or something?_Obi asked her.

_Well, under the circumstances, it might not be a bad idea._Trinity replied.

_What should I be doing?_

_Put your arm around me._

Obi-Wan did as he was told, and slipped his arm around her, pulling her just a tiny bit closer to him.Trinity could feel the warmth of his body as she neared him.She smiled softly to herself, amused at the sudden comfort and safety she felt with this not-quite-twenty-year-old man's arms around her.

"Here we are," The Twi'leck came back toward them, holding a small holo-projector.She raised the holo projector upbefore the two of them, pressing the activation button as she did so. The hologram displayed a three dimensional wire-mesh shape of a body, similar to Trinity's build, with an elaborate costume covering it.

The costume had a high collar that stuck up in the air as high as the ears, in a bold, red sequence pattern, that made the undermost dress, split in an inverted v-cut at the legs.It also had a long, dark, dramatically full covering, large and heavy, that attached at the waist with a black belt.The belt had three long golden rods hanging off it in a fan-like pattern.The headpiece of the costume was a large square-shaped crown with a fan of small gold rods that covered the face.

Trinity nodded at the design."It's Merancaian, correct?" 

The Twi-leck nodded her head."Yes, a wonderfully regal design, similar almost exactly to the old regal styles of the Meranca houses of old.And, it followed your specifications of requirements for the design."

"I see that it does."Trinity replied."Do you have a sample that I can try on?"

"Of course."The Twi'leck glanced at Obi Wan."Would you like to see some designs that followed her costume?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

The Twi'leck darted off back to the counter, pulling out a couple of holo projectors.She was back in an instant, flashing them in front of Obi-Wan."We have several designs that might suit you."She began flashing several costumes, similar in cut to the one Trinity will be wearing, but varying in style just slightly.

Obi removed his arm from around Trinity's waist and crossed his arms across his chest.He watched the displays carefully, until he saw one that he liked."That one, I like that one."

The Twi'leck stopped, glancing down at the design. "Wonderful taste, sir.This costume would be stunning next to hers.Why, I can even adjust the wide waistband to match her red under-dress.Then you two would be in perfect match."

"Can you make the over covering the same color as mine?" Trinity asked.

"Of course."she said."Let me get both costumes, so that you may try them on together, see how you look."She darted off into the back of the tiny shop.

_So, what do you think?_Trinity asked.

_I think they will be perfect_. Obi replied.

The Twi'leck was back in a moment with the piles of clothing on her arms."These are for you ma'am, and these are for you, sir." She said as she handed the costumes to each of them.

She led them backwards toward a changing room, and opened the door.Trinity stepped in, and smiled at Obi-Wan.He waited for the Twi'leck to close the door.

"Sir, you change here too.You will have help each other with the costumes."

"I see."Obi said calmly as he stepped into the room.The Twi'leck pulled the door shut. 

"Because of the new physical contact laws, I am not allowed to assist you in dressing."The Twi'leck said through the closed door."I'm sorry if this is awkward, but you two look like a nice couple."

_Guess we're filling the part_, Trinity thought.

_I guess_.Obi replied.

Obi put his back to Trinity as he heard her starting to undo her tunic.He began to remove his over-tunics , keeping as far away from her as he could, trying to not let his discomfort show.

_You better not tell your friends about this one_, Trinity thought to him.

_I promise, I will say nothing to anyone_. 

Obi heard the rustling of the costume as she slipped into it quickly.He refused to look at her as he slipped on the black under-suit of his costume.He held his breath, trying not to think about the fact that Trinity was less than a meter away from him, possibly half naked.Dreem's comments from a few days ago flooded through him.He knew that Trinity was his friend, she was still probably his best friend. Still, she was beautiful.She could very well be the embodiment of sex.He had to credit Dreem, it was an interesting way to describe her.And he did agree, even though he didn't like hearing Dreem speak about her like that.

He had just gotten his over-covering on when he heard Trinity grumble under her breath.

"What's wrong?"He asked her softly.

"I can't seem to get this over-covering attached to the back."

Obi-Wan turned around and saw what she was having trouble with."Let me get that."He reached up, brushing her long braid out of his way, and began snapping the clasps.

"What are you thinking about?"Trinity asked him as he finished.

"There, that should get it." Obi said, snapping the last clasp."I was thinking about what all Dreem said the other day."

"Dreem can be very coarse."

"Dreem was right about one thing," Obi whispered, leaning into her ear. "You are a beautiful vision of sex."

Trinity shoved her elbow back into his stomach, almost purely on impulse.

He grunted as she made contact with him."What a very unkind thing to do."He said, smiling."I was just paying you a compliment."

"Kenobi, you know better than that.That was a bit above the stars, even for you."She said, spinning around to look at him."How do I look?"The costume was barely on her, and none of the accessories were on.

"I think it would look better if you had it on fully."

"Love the honesty."  
"You asked."He shifted the overcoat on himself."Is this on correctly?"

"Turn around."Obi-Wan did as instructed, and Trinity adjusted the back of the costume.She grabbed the hoods and placed them over his head.The smaller one fell down over his eyes, and the heavier one sat just on top of his head.

"I can't see."Obi-Wan said.

A knock on the door was followed by the Twi'leck popping the door open."On the hood, sir, there's a switch that makes the small hood self-adjust.She reached in, grabbing a small hard corner of the small hood. and as she pulled it, the hood conformed instantly to Obi-Wan's face, the eyeholes perfectly aligned with his eyes.

"Now you can see."The Twi'leck said, smiling.She stepped out of the way."Would you two like to come out and see in the reflector?"

Trinity stepped out first, and headed for the reflector at the end of the channel of changing rooms.Her dress swished with every step she took, her legs sliding out between the slits in the sides of the under-dress.She stared at her appearance, studying the way the dress hung around her.

"The over-cover can be removed and you can just wear the red dress alone, if you get hot."The Twi'leck said.

"I'll keep that in mind."Trinity said, barely looking at the woman.

Obi-Wan appeared behind her, mask covering his face.He stepped up next to her, looking very much not like himself.Trinity turned and examined the costume.She looked closely at the way the over-covering hung on him.It had a flap that ran down from the shoulders, that bellowed out like a heavy cape behind him, dragging the ground.She slipped her hand in the nook where his waist met his back.

_Good hiding place for a lightsaber_, she thought.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied.

Trinity looked up at him and smiled.His eyes barely looked familiar.He looked much older, more mysterious.She noticed that his Padawan tail was well hidden in the folds of the hoods. She nodded approvingly.

She turned to face the saleswoman."We'll take both of these."

"Did you not want to try on the other costumes that you pre-selected?"The Twi'leck asked.

"No, I think this will be fine."Trinity said as she stepped back to the changing room.Obi-Wan followed her in.They went back to their respective corners of the room, quickly stripping out of the costumes, and re-dressing, both as quickly as they could.

They emerged just a few moments later, and the Twi'leck entered the room, collecting the costumes.

They waited in what they concluded must have been the foyer of the tiny shop, and watched the Twi'leck get their purchases together.

"I'm curious," Obi-Wan began."What would have been your other costume choice?" 

"I had considered a Huttese slave girl's costume."Trinity stated softly.

"What does that look like?"Obi asked.

Trinity pointed to a statue on the far wall with a gold metal bikini top and bottom, with a long sash between the legs.

Obi's eyes widened for a moment."That could have been interesting."Obi-Wan said."Dreem would have loved it."_So would I, for that matter_, he thought to himself.

"Why, young one, I'm flattered."She said, grinning."Yes, but had I worn that, you would have had to dress like a Hutt to complete the ensemble."

"That wasn't fair."Obi-Wan said.

"Hey, you know better than to think around me."Trinity countered.

"I think your costume choice will be lovely."Obi-Wan said, trying to back himself out of the puddle his wandering thoughts put him in.

Trinity let out a deep laugh."I know that it will." 

***

After paying for the costumes, Obi-Wan took Trinity back to her apartment.They left the costumes in the transport that Obi-Wan had borrowed.They planned on her changing in his quarters at the Temple, so that she would have all the pieces that Master Gallia wanted her to have, and she could add them to her costume.

"So," Trinity began, walking to her food prep area and getting herself some water."Do you have any idea of what will be going on at that ball that has Master Gallia so upset?"

"I am not sure."Obi relaxed backwards on the old couch in her tiny apartment."But I understand the need for our protection.And our caution."

"Well, I sure am hoping that nothing happens, I mean, what a way to ruin a perfectly good social opportunity!"

Obi-Wan laughed."Always thinking with that business head of yours?"

"Well, what else would be a better opportunity?I mean, all of the big Senators will be there, all of the high military, anyone who is anyone will be there.And then I will be."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes."Plan to do a bit of smoozing while you are there?"

"And think of how pissed off the other reporters will be if they see me there first!"Trinity grinned like a child given candy."I'm very excited about this."

"Trin,"he said softly."This will not be a totally social excursion for you.This is serious."

"Ppppppbbbbtttthhhhttttt!!!!!!!!"Trinity stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stars, Trinity!"Obi-Wan said, wiping spit off his cheek."How old are you?You act like a child!"

"I'm twenty-seven.Old enough to have gotten over the whole 'don't wanna look stupid' phase of being a young adult.Now I'm on the whole 'I don't care how dumb I look, I know I'm an idiot' phase," Kenobi chuckled, as Trinity continued."Which comes right before you get to 'okay, I was an idiot, but I have learned just a little bit, now I am somewhat a grown-up.'"

"Your logic scares me sometimes," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her.

"You know, life outside the Temple doesn't work like anything I've ever seen in the Temple.People aren't raised with your kind of discipline.People are raised with their emotions as their guides, they follow their hearts, not their heads."

"What do you follow?"Obi-Wan asked, his tone serious.

"I follow both, I think."Trinity said, looking at the floor."I didn't have the luxury of following the Jedi Order."

"Do you really think you would want to be a Jedi?"

"More than anything.I've been fascinated by the Jedi Order since I was a child.There's nothing I wanted more as a child than to be a Jedi."Trinity said, not looking at Obi-Wan.

"Have you ever been tested for Jedi training?"

"No, my father wouldn't allow it."

"Why not?"

"He hates Jedi, more than anything in the galaxy."

"Well, I suppose I will not be meeting your father any time soon."

Trinity smiled."No, I don't think so."

Trinity's comm. panel started blinking.She stepped up to it and opened the channel.Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood before her.

"Trinity, I am sorry to disturb you at home, but I was just curious, is my Padawan with you?"

"Yes, Master Jinn, he's right here."

Obi-Wan stood up, and stepped into view of the panel."I am here, Master."

"You need to come back to the Temple.You have saber practice in less than a quarter of an hour."

Obi's eyes widened for a moment."I am sorry, Master, I did not realize the time."He turned and headed over to the door."Trinity, I will see you tomorrow.Do you want me to meet you somewhere in the Temple?"

"No, I will have to come to your quarters, remember?"Trinity said smiling.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, "Oh, that is correct."Then headed out the door.

Trinity smiled at him.

"Trinity," Master Jinn's voice returned her attention back to the comm. panel.

"Yes Qui-Gon?"

"What is this I hear about you taunting some of the Padawans a few days ago in the mess hall?"

Trinity smiled a half-smile as she bit her lip."What about it?" She asked playfully.

"I do not think that was appropriate behavior, Trinity."

Trinity grinned."Boys will be boys, Qui-Gon,"Trinity shifted her position, stepping a bit closer to the monitor. "I'm certain that you used to talk with your male friends about the women who roamed the Temple when you were his age.This time, your Padawan just got caught."

Master Jinn smiled."Of course I did.But in your case, half the Temple thinks that the two of you are having some kind of an affair."

"Would that be so terrible?"

"I did not say that it would."

"So, what is the problem?"

"My Padawan is barely twenty.He is still extremely vulnerable with his emotions where women are concerned.I just do not wish to see him be hurt.I know how much he values his friendship with you."

"And I value his."

"Someday, possibly, the two of you might be able to be more than friends.But right now, being friends is the best thing for the both of you.Do not loose that friendship.I feel that someday, it will be a strong basis for something more."

Trinity's face sobered."What are you saying, Master Jinn?That Obi-Wan and I have a future together?A romantic one?"

"The future moves in motion all the time.We sculpt it with every breath we take.One possible future might be that the two of you have a romantic future together.But I cannot say for certain.What I can say for certain is that you mean a great deal to my Padawan.Whether those feelings are loving or not, I do not know.But you are of great importance to him."

"I understand, Master Jinn."

"You are wiser than your years." 

"Thank you."

"I need to go now, Trinity.I will see you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You are coming here to get ready for that ball, are you not?"

"Oh, I guess I am."

"Then I will see you then."

Trinity smiled."Sorry, I guess my brain shut down for a moment.Good day, Qui-Gon."

With that the comm. panel went dead.

Trinity returned to the couch of her small apartment."A possible future?" she mumbled aloud to herself."I can't imagine a relationship with him!"She grinned despite herself.

_After all, why not?I'm only eight years his senior.Eight years?That's a long time!I'm nearly thirty!Why in the world would he want to be with someone so much older than he is?Master Jinn must be loosing his mind._Trinity shook her head as she glanced at the crono near the comm. panel.

It was nearly 16:00 hours.She had work to do.Her latest interview with Yoda wouldn't wait.She needed to run it in the news-vid this weekend.Her boss had been running ads about it all week long.She had to get it done.

***

All day long, Trinity had been nearly flying through the Temple and Coruscant.She had woken up late that morning, and had spent the day running, trying to make up for being so late.

She barely got back to the Temple after taking Yoda's interview down to the news-vid.Her boss had to yell at her for nearly half an hour, about tardiness and pushing deadlines.To top it off, she couldn't get a transport driver that could possibly get her anywhere without sitting through at least one accident a block.Then when she got back to her apartment, she couldn't find all the stuff she planned on bringing back to the Temple to get ready.She had to scour her apartment just looking for her lip rouge.She was late for getting to Obi-Wan's quarters to get ready for the ball.

She now darted in and out of Jedi in the corridors, half-sprinting towards Obi-Wan's quarters.When she finally arrived at his door, a thin veil of sweat had formed on her forehead.She wiped the sweat off her brow, grumbling about having to take another shower now.

Obi-Wan opened the door almost instantly as she arrived, stepping out of the way as she flew in the door.

"I was getting worried."He said, having already dressed in most of his costume.The only thing he was lacking was his mask.

"You don't even want to hear about my day."Trinity said, as she began stripping off her outer clothes."Can I use your 'fresher?I need to get clean really quick."

"Go," Obi said, watching her bolt into the 'fresher.In a moment, he heard the sonics come on.

Master Jinn came out of his quarters."Is that Trinity in the refresher?"He asked as he adjusted his belt.

"Yes, she's in a mad rush.I suggest staying out of her way."Obi-Wan looked at his master for the first time since he came out of his quarters."What are you wearing?"

Master Jinn smiled."You think you and Trinity are the only Jedi going to this ball?"He held out his arms, showing off his costume, which looked like something a bounty hunter would wear.Metal chest piece, and metal shoulder and arm protectors, along with metal shields on the upper thighs.He wore high boots, and slung low on his hip was an overly large blaster.He picked up a small helmet on the counter and slipped it over his head.

"Do you think anyone will recognize me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head."I doubt it, Master.Who are you going with?" 

"Master Cremina.She's dressing like my prisoner."

Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from grinning."You two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"We have."

Trinity bolted out of the refresher toward Obi's room, wrapped in a robe that had been in the refresher.She nearly ran into Master Jinn."Ahhh!"She screamed out at the sight of him.

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. 

"Trinity, it is me,"Master Jinn said, pulling his helmet off.

"Sith, Jinn!" She said, punching him.But, she hit the center chest plate of the costume, causing her more damage than him."Oooowwwwiiiiieeeeee!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan roared at her.

"It's not funny!"Trinity said, stepping past the large Master and into Obi-Wan's room.

"I wanted to see you in your costume, Trinity, but I need to be going."He smiled at her as she pulled the door shut."I will see you at the ball."

"Bye," She yelled through the closed door.

Obi-Wan sat on the couch in the living area as he listened to Trinity bang around and make all kinds of noises in his room.

"Do you need any help in there?"He called out to her.

"No!"

He shook his head, wondering if all women went through such panic when getting ready for a date._If nothing else, this would be a good lesson in the life of a married man_, he thought to himself.

"Help!"

Obi jumped up and flew in the door."What?"He stopped and stared at Trinity for a moment.She had her hair setter on her head, but that was the only unattractive thing on her.She wore only the red under-dress, and Obi gazed at her.She had her back to him, and he saw for the first time, that the red dress had no back!Her bare shoulders were slumped over as she adjusted her belt around her waist.He stared in awe at her beautiful back, repressing every urge to run up and touch it.

She spun around to face him, and he noticed the long red gloves that covered her arms almost up to her shoulders.The red dress came to a point between her legs, revealing her up to her thighs on the sides.She seemed to glimmer in the lights in the room."Would you help me get the over-dress on?"

Obi-Wan blinked."Certainly."He grabbed the over-dress and she spun around.He held it out for her to put on, and he quickly fastened the clasps around the high collar.He fastened the clasps into the belt, with some difficulty."Remove the belt,"he said softly.

Trinity pulled it off, and refastened it around the over-dress.With some fiddling from both of them, they got the over-dress placed correctly and Obi-Wan stepped back.

"Okay, I think I can get the rest of it by myself."Trinity said, glancing at a reflector in his room.

Obi-Wan turned to leave the room.

"You can stay in here now, I just have to get the rest of my cosmetics on and finish my hair."

Obi-Wan seated himself on the bed, watching her intently as she pulled the hair-setter off her head.Her long red hair fell in cascades of curls.He watched as she meticulously pinned it up in certain spots, creating a wave of cascading curls down her back.

"Wait," Obi-Wan jumped up out of the room.

"What?"Trinity said, shocked by his quick exit.

He was back in a moment."These came from Gallia earlier.I think they are hair clips."He handed the small golden clips to her, and she examined them.Carefully, she placed the clips in her hair, hiding them under her curls.

"These also," he said, handing her four long stick-lick earrings that Trinity placed in her ears.She looked at Obi-Wan.He had similar ear adornments in his left ear."They are transmitters.Recording devices, and undetectable by security sweeps."

Trinity nodded her head as she finished her cosmetic application.She dabbed on her lip rouge, and glanced at Obi-Wan.He looked suddenly so much older than his years.The way he watched her, he almost looked like he could have been a consort.Trinity shook off the thought instantly._Last thing I need is him reading that thought!_

She grabbed the headpiece and began placing the rectangle-shaped tiara on her head.

"Let me help you with that,"Obi-Wan said, stepping in behind her."Kneel down just a touch," he whispered, and she did.He helped her center the headpiece in place, the gold diagonal bars that hung off the bottom masked her eyes perfectly. 

She spun around and looked at him."Let me help you with your hood."She said, her hands around his head instantly, pulling the hood in place and hitting the button on the side to make it conform back to his face.

They stood there looking at each other for a moment, their eyes gazing at each other.Instantly, impure thoughts flooded over both of them.Neither one moved, they just gazed at each other, their thoughts running rampant.Both wanted to lean in and embrace the other.The desire to kiss each other nearly overpowered them.

Trinity broke the gaze first, glancing at the floor."I think we're ready."She turned and headed out of the room.Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, unsure what to do or say.He knew he had not been alone in his thoughts just now.He prayed that he hadn't been, in any case.

Trinity stood in the foyer of the apartment, her hand holding the invitation.She smiled at him."Are you ready?Did we get everything?" 

"I think so."

"Lightsaber?"

Obi reached under his cape."Check.Invitation?"

"Check.Any more little toys from Gallia?"

"Not that I can see."

"Okay, then, let's go."

They headed out of the door, and on to the ball.

***

Obi-Wan and Trinity entered the masquerade ball at the Senatorial Palace in the middle of Coruscant.The room was full of people, Obi-Wan estimated at least two hundred.The huge room seemed to sway of its own accord, people mingling from one side to another, and the center filled itself with people dancing.

They had walked through security without any problems.Obi-Wan had been concerned that the security would detect his lightsaber, but they didn't.Now, the couple mingled through the crowd of people.

_There's Chancellor Valorum_, Obi-Wan thought, gesturing toward the far side of the room.He placed his hand at the small of Trinity's back and began guiding her through the crowd to a better vantage point.

_So what do we do now?_Trinity thought as they stopped in a place that kept the Chancellor in a strong line of site.

"I was hoping you'd know."Obi replied.

A server droid stopped in front of them, offering them drinks.Both of them took a glass of whatever the blue liquid was.Trinity took a sip off it and blinked.

"Be careful, it's strong," she said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a sip carefully.The fiery liquid poured down his throat, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"I told you," Trinity said, smiling at him.

_Look over there_,Obi-wan thought to her.He gestured slightly to the left.

Trinity looked at what he gestured at.She saw instantly what he was referring to.Master Jinn, in his bounty hunter costume, danced slowly with Master Cremina.She grinned a large, full smile.

_They look pretty friendly_, Trinity thought.

_He will not admit that anything is going on between them.I am certain that something is, though._

_I wouldn't doubt it.She is a beautiful woman, inside and out.I've interviewed her a few times.Very kind woman.Excellent saber fighter_.

_Shall we follow their lead?_Obi stuck his arm out, and Trinity took it.

They headed out onto the dance floor, and began to dance slowly with one another.They danced slowly, moving in time to the music.Obi-Wan led, spinning them around the dance floor like a professional.

"I had no idea you knew how to dance like this!"Trinity exclaimed. 

"This is the only kind of dancing I know how to do."He smiled at her."Pre-designed, or organized, formal dancing is something that most of us males need to know how to do.For diplomatic reasons," he winked.

"I see."Trinity said.

They danced around the floor for another song, when Trinity saw someone come up from behind them, with a large helmet on.The large man tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, and Obi smiled, letting Trinity go.

Trinity shot Obi-Wan a look, confusion filling her face.

"You look lovely this evening, Trinity," Master Jinn's voice came out of the helmet.

Trinity let out a sigh of relief."You startled me.I didn't recognize you.And thank you."

"You don't remember my costume?You hurt your hand on it."

"Until we got here, everything has been a blur."

Qui-Gon chuckled under the mask.He spun her around and pulled her back to him.

"So, are things serious between you and Master Cremina?"Trinity asked, a glint of orneriness in her eyes.

A soft chuckle came from the mask."I see Obi-Wan has told you of his theories."

"I guessed before he told me, thank you."

"You are intuitive, Miss Salka."He said, glancing over his shoulder.

"That's my job, sir." She said, smiling at him.

"Have you thought more about what I said to you the other day?"

"I have thought about it," she said slowly."I don't think that anything romantic will occur between your student and I, but I am flattered that you think it might."

"Trinity," he began, "he is like a son to me, and there is not a woman in the galaxy that I would rather see him with romantically.You two have a special relationship, something that can never be destroyed.It will only grow stronger."

Trinity nodded, unsure how to respond.

_Help me please!_Obi-Wan's thoughts invaded her mind.

Trinity smiled, "Excuse me," and stepped away from Qui-Gon.She stepped up to Obi-Wan and Master Cremina."May I cut in please?"She said, smiling at Obi and Cremina.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, releasing the Master and placing his arms around Trinity.

They began dancing again around the dance floor for the rest of the song.When it was over, Trinity and Obi-Wan left the dance floor and headed for the open balcony on the far side of the room.

They held hands as the entered the balcony, Obi-Wan's hand sweaty and moist.His thoughts were running rampant again.This time, he tried to put a strong mental block against the thoughts to keep Trinity from hearing them.

Trinity stared over the city, allowing the wind to envelope her.Obi-Wan watched her savor the wind.The way her hair seemed to float in the breeze, under the glinting light from the city, she looked even more beautiful than he'd ever seen.Unconsciously, he stepped closer to her, placing his hand in the small of her back.

Trinity glanced out to the tower that soared just a bit higher than the one she was in.It was nearly two hundred meters away, but dark and empty.She glanced down, seeing the shorter buildings below the towers, their large, square roofs looking like a play toy that a child forgot to finish.She glanced sideways at Kenobi.He still stared at her in awe.She knew that look.It was a look she had seen on many men's faces, many times before.A look of lust and desire.

"I am just a terrible dancer," she said, smiling."I hope I didn't step on Master Jinn's toes too much." 

"I am sure you were fine."

"You know, he didn't deny that he was interested in Cremina.For him, that's almost an admission."Trinity said, keeping the tone light.

Obi smiled."Trin, may I tell you something?"

Trinity felt her heart begin to race.She could almost hear the words before he spoke them.She knew she had to stop him."Only if you go get me a drink," she grinned at him.

"Certainly," he said, bowing his head slightly and turning to head inside to get a drink.

Trinity watched him walk away.She knew if he came back and still wanted to say something to her, he would be just a bit less caught up in the moment._After all, he's just a baby, he's a child.He has no idea what he feels for me.I'm far too old to date someone who's barely twenty.I could really do some damage to someone so young._

She glanced out into the sky again, letting the wind surround her again.

"A lovely lady such as yourself should not be left alone at a function such as this."

Trinity spun around to see a man standing next to her, dressed entirely in red.He wore a deep crimson mask on his face, a long dark cape, and layers of red clothing.He smiled warmly at her.

"My date is retrieving me a drink."

"So gentlemanly," he replied curtly."I'm Brine," he said politely.

"Trinity."

"A pleasure to meet you."He greeted her with an outstretched hand.

Trinity took it, shaking it gently.

The two conversed briefly, as Trinity watched the skyline.

Obi-Wan made his way back to the balcony, with Trinity's drink in hand.His jaw was clenched tightly, and his disappointment consumed him.How he had wanted to tell her how beautiful she was!Take her in his arms and kiss her!He had the chance, why didn't he?Because she knew it too.He knew she felt his feelings, so she asked him to bring her a drink, to break up the emotions.

_Was this love?_He thought to himself._Am I in love with her?_He hoped not.He glanced outside, seeing Trinity standing on the balcony.But she was not alone.He stayed back and watched her speak to the man.She smiled and laughed at his comments, tossing her head back in a flirty manor.

Obi-Wan's heart fell to his feet.She never acted like that toward him, not genuinely.Sure, she flirted with him, but the way she stood now, that was different.He bent his head down, shaking it softly._Fool!I am a fool!_

Trinity glanced out at the skyline again, away from the man she was speaking to.Oh, he was nice enough, very handsome, in fact.Charming, and even a bit cocky.She felt an instant attraction to him.And he was even a couple of years older than her.Her conscious had no problems with that.Of course, the attraction could just have been a deep-seeded need for physical contact.But at the moment, she didn't need to analyze her thoughts.Didn't she just tell Obi-Wan a few days ago that people outside the temple lived their lives by their hearts, not by discipline?

She glanced around, her eyes settling on the tower again. She caught herself staring at it.Then she saw a glint of light where none had been.She straightened her posture instantly, looking more intently at the tower.

There it was again.

The glints of light gave her a cold feeling.She spun around, looking for Obi-Wan.He appeared at her side instantly.

_What, what is it?_Obi asked her. 

"Brine, could you excuse us, please?"She asked him, staring back at the tower.

"Certainly.It was a pleasure to meet you, Trinity."He turned and walked away.

Obi glared at him as he walked away, but Trinity grabbed his arm.

"Do you see that glint of light over there?In the tower?"

Obi-Wan stared at the building, spying the glint of light.He recognized it instantly.Urgently, he contacted Jinn through the Force._Master, cover the Chancellor, NOW!_

He grabbed Trinity and pulled her back inside the building.In that instant, a blaster shot flew into the building, missing the Chancellor by just a few centimeters.

_The tower, he's in the tower!_Obi-Wan told the other Masters.

Trinity spun around watching Master Gallia, who had appeared in the crowd, covering the Chancellor and instructing the security.Master Jinn, Master Windu, Master Cremina, and Kenobi darted outside to the balcony.

Trinity followed them, seeing the security detail already arriving in the far tower, searching for the assailant.She, however saw where he was.He stood on the ledge of the window he fired from, and leapt off the edge.

_There, he's there, on the edge!_ Trinity told Obi-Wan.

The assassin landed on the roof of one of the smaller buildings, and instantly, the Jedi leaped after him.The assailant, a Rodian, ran toward the edge of the building, directly under the balcony that Trinity stood on.She leaned over the edge, watching the Jedi.All had their lightsabers drawn, moving in a horseshoe around the Rodian.She leaned farther over the edge, holding on with all her strength to the durasteele ledge, hanging down to get the recording of the events.She swung a leg out over the edge, as they started to get under her again, trying to get the best images possible, tying herself up as best she could to the ledge.

She watched as the Rodian cowered under the approach of the Jedi.He started screaming and cussing in Rodian.Trinity leaned as close over the edge as she could, trying to get everything on her recording.She could hear Qui-Gon's deep voice trying to sooth the humanoid, but with each word he said, the Rodian screamed louder.Master Jinn closed down his lightsaber and headed slowly toward the Rodian.He held his hands out openly toward him as he stepped closer and closer.

The Rodian looked panicked, and kept creeping closer and closer to the building ledge.Jinn stopped, backing up a few steps.The Rodian kept near the ledge, creeping closer and closer.

The Rodian started screaming again, so loud this time, Trinity got most of his monologue on her recording.He made large gestures at the Jedi, screaming at the top of his lungs.He raised his blaster, firing at the Jedi blindly.Trinity inhaled a breath, waiting that spit second.None of the shots connected to any of the Jedi.

Then she watched in horror as the Rodian turned and leapt to his death off the edge of the building.She pulled herself back, taking in breath after breath, trying to calm her beating heart.Her face was pale, and her hands were shaking.

A hand touched her on the shoulder.She jerked back, nearly punching Master Gallia in the chest. 

"I'm sorry, Master Gallia."

"It is all right."She put her hand on Trinity's shoulder again."I see that you got the recording."

"Yes, Master Gallia."Trinity said, her breathing slightly returning to normal. 

"I am sorry that you had to witness that."

"I never saw anyone do that before," Trinity replied softly.

"It is over now."The older woman turned and embraced her."Come inside." 

"No, let me stay out here."Trinity turned away from her, staring out into the night sky.She took in a deep breath of wind, allowing it to fill her lungs fully.

"I will send Kenobi out here when he returns."

Trinity nodded as she looked out onto the night sky, trying to push the thoughts out of her mind.

In a few minutes, Obi-Wan returned.He stood outside the entrance to the balcony, watching Trinity.She stood there, her posture completely different from before.The man who had been talking to her had returned, but this time, she barely acknowledged him.She stared off into the night.

Obi-Wan walked up to her, and touched her gently on the shoulder.She spun around, looked up into his eyes, and grabbed him, holding on as if for dear life.Obi-Wan held her close, as the man muttered something about keeping her company, and turned and walked away.

_I am taking you home now,_ he thought to her.

Trinity didn't reply, she just stayed in his arms, refusing to let go of him.

***

They arrived at her apartment, and Trinity still seemed dazed.She had barely spoke in the transport, and seemed lost inwardly.She walked in her apartment, and flipped on the lights, with very little acknowledgement of her surroundings.She began working the costume off, but couldn't get some of the clasps undone, and Obi-Wan stepped up to her, undoing the clasps for her.He removed the over-dress, and she started removing the under-dress too.

"Would you like me to leave?"Obi-Wan asked.

She stopped and turned to look at him."No, please don't go."Her eyes were filled with tears.He was at her side in a moment, embracing her and allowing her to cry against his shoulder.He ran his fingers up and down her bare back, whispering softly to her, and running his fingers through her hair.

"You are a kind, caring person who loves life, comprehending such a waste of life is appalling to you.It goes against all the commands of the Force," he whispered as he pulled her to him again, guiding her to the couch, and they sat down, his arms wrapped around her, allowing her this time to ache.

She trembled in his arms, her tears like white-hot magma against his skin.She poured out her every angst against his chest.She shuddered in his arms, projecting thoughts louder than she realized._How can I loose my Obi-Wan?I can't loose him!I can't!_

Obi-Wan didn't move his head, but he clearly heard her thoughts._You will not loose me, Trinity, I promise._His face remained stoic, his mind running amuck._What is she thinking?She cannot mean what she said_, he thought._She is upset and confused, Her logic is not working._.He sat there, probing her mind softly, trying to caress it into calmness.He sent her every warm and gentle thought he could muster, anything to ease her pain.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and just sat there, her head resting against his chest.He continued his caresses, holding her to him.He listened to her breathing, as it calmed and slowed, returning to a normal pace.He could feel her eyelashes on his chest, fluttering softly.He felt himself drift into a hypnotic rhythm of listening, and his mind seemed to loose its perception.He seemed to drift off, floating over the scene, watching from a different perspective.Seeing the two of them together, curled up on the couch, him holding her close.

Trinity shifted slightly, causing Obi to jerk.She pulled away from him."I have to get out of this dress."Obi-Wan released her from his arms as she stood. 

She headed into the refresher.Obi-Wan could hear the water running, and after a few minutes she came back out in a long robe that hung open.Underneath was a long sleeping shift.Her face looked fresher, but the signs of crying had not gone away.Her hair had been taken down, and the curls hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Here," she said, handing him the items that Master Gallia had wanted her to wear."It looks like the recordings are in tact."Her face was somber.

"I am not leaving until I know you are all right."Obi-Wan said.

"Hey," she said, smiling a tired smile at him."I just need some sleep, I'll be fine."

"I am not leaving."Obi-Wan said, staring at her.He began removing his own costume, laying the heavy fabrics down, and stood before her in just the bottom black tunic of the costume on.

"I'm just going to go to sleep."

"I am staying.I will make sure you are asleep, then I will leave."

Trinity began crawling into her bed, shrugging her shoulders."I'm too tired to argue with you."She laid down in the bed, pulling the covers up around her.Obi-Wan came around the couch and seated himself on the bed next to her.He was about to lay down, when one of Trinity's eyes popped open.

"You're not laying down on my bed like that."

Obi snapped his head up, looking at her strangely.

"Take the metal off.No hardware in the bed, thank you."She closed her eyes and rolled over on her side, her face away from him.

Obi smiled and looked down at himself.He removed his shoes, the earrings from his costume, and the lightsaber.He laid down next to her, rolling on his side, watching her breathing as it got slow and steady.He tentatively rested his arm on her side.She flinched slightly, but relaxed.

"You just have no idea what you mean to me, do you?" he murmured to himself.

"Ummhmmm," Trinity murmured.

Obi jerked up."Trinity?"He whispered.

"Ummhmmm," her sleepy voice replied.

"Are you awake?"

She grunted a negative response.She rolled back into him, landing on her back.He jerked away just a tiny bit, so as not to disturb her.He stared at her sleeping form.He probed deep into her, and sure enough, she was fast asleep.

"I think I am falling in love with you, Trinity," he whispered softly.The words fell out of his mouth before he realized he was speaking them.To hear the words out loud shook him deep inside.He marveled at his own confession.

"Ummhmmm,"she replied."luv… you… too," she replied, her voice groggy and sleepy.

He stared at her for a moment._She is asleep, she does not know what she is saying.I do not know what I am saying, either.She cannot love me.I am just a child to her.A boy.And I cannot comprehend what I feel either, I cannot be in love with her.She is my friend.My dearest friend.One does not love their friends._He shook his head in confusion.

Trinity started to jerk in her sleep, tossing at first just a bit, then thrashing around, her body moving like it was fighting.She moaned and grumbled in her sleep, jerking about the bed.She thrashed around, hitting Obi-Wan in the chest, then coiling backwards.

"Obi…" she called out, still fast asleep."Obi, where are you?"

"I am here, Trin, I am right here."He curled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her.She jerked up, half sitting up in the bed.Her eyes opened, and she grabbed Obi-Wan as soon as she saw him, pulling him tightly against her.

He began stroking her hair, and he softly kissed her on the top of the head."I will not leave you, I promise." 

She smiled at him and laid back down.He removedthe final layer of his costume and crawled into the bed next to her.He slid over to her, pulling her slightly into his arms.She immediately curled up around him, holding onto him desperately.He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head again.She remained curled up into him as she dozed back to sleep, and Obi-Wan continued stroking her hair.He ingested the scent of her, like a soothing aroma and closed his eyes.Soon he fell asleep as well, the two curled around each other, holding each other more than either one realized.

***

Trinity awoke with a start. She jerked up out of bed, hearing her comm. panel beeping.She moved to climb out of her bed when she realized she wasn't alone in it.She glanced over her right shoulder, seeing a sleeping Obi-Wan laying next to her.His arm was outstretched, as though he had it on her while she slept.She noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, and fear suddenly consumed her.

She grabbed the covers, lifting them just enough, to see if his bottom half was naked too.She closed her eyes, afraid to look. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

A flood of relief passed through her when she saw the underclothing around his waist.She shook her head._Be calm, woman, be calm_.

The comm. panel kept beeping as she climbed up out of the bed, over the top of the sleeping Padawan.When she hit the floor, she darted over to the panel and turned it on.

An image of Master Jinn appeared before her.He smiled when she appeared. 

"Good morning," she said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too, Trinity.Have you seen my Padawan?He did not return home last night."

She yawned again."Yeah, he's asleep in my bed."

"I see."Jinn paused for a second, studying Trinity."When he awakes, could you send him back to the temple?"

"Sure," she said, covering her mouth for yet another yawn.

"I will let you get back to sleep now."Qui-Gon said, ending the connection.

Trinity nodded, even though the screen had gone dark, and walked back to her bed.Standing at the edge of the bed, she looked down at Kenobi.He slumbered noiselessly, barely moving except for his breathing.

She debated waking him.She barely remembered the evening after she climbed into bed.She thought she remembered Kenobi crawling into the bed, but she couldn't be certain. She remembered mostly scary dreams.She had lost someone in the dreams, but she couldn't remember who it was.She hated it when her dreams faded away so quickly in the morning.Part of her morning ritual was to sit and think about them as she woke up. She sometimes found great clarity in them.

Obi-Wan rolled over, sighing as he did so.

Trinity sat down on the foot of the bed, and gently touched his leg."Hey, wake up, sleepy."

Obi-Wan moved slightly, blinked a bit, then jerked upright in the bed."Oh no!Oh, uh, Trin, uh, I…uh…"

She smiled at him."It's time for you to get up, silly Padawan."

His nervous posture relaxed just slightly, and he smiled, but just barely."I am so sorry.I didn't mean to…"

"You took off your clothes.It looks to me like you intended to stay the night."Trinity said, winking at him.

Obi bowed his head, blushing."I just assumed that I would awake before you, and maybe I could get out before you awoke.So as not to upset you."

She patted him on the thigh."It's okay, Obi, I'm not mad at you."She stood and headed into the food prep area."I was slightly confused when I woke up, but I'm okay now."She began fiddling with one of the machines."Do you want a cup of kaffe?" 

"No thank you."Obi said as he shifted and started to climb out of the bed.

Trinity kept her back to him as she prepared her usual breakfast, kaffe and some fruit."Master Jinn called just a bit ago, wondering where you were."

"What did you tell him?"He asked.Trinity could hear the rustling of his clothes as he got dressed.

"I told him you were here.That you were sleeping."She turned around, sipping off her kaffe."I believe my exact words were 'he's asleep in my bed.'"She said with an ornery grin.

"You did not!" 

"I did."

Obi-Wan dropped back on the bed, his head in his hands."That is just great."He muttered.

She walked over to him, smiling."If it's any consolation, Master Jinn didn't look like he slept at home either last night."

Obi-Wan glared at her for a moment."It does not matter what my Master did last night, when I am a master I can stay out all night."He shook his head."I cannot believe you told him that!"

"I had just woken up, I'm a terrible liar when I first wake up!"

Obi-Wan smiled, even though he looked like he didn't want to."Now I will have to hear the celibacy lecture again.This is just perfect."

Trinity sat down next to him."The celibacy lecture?What in the galaxy is that?"She asked, a silly grin spreading across her face.

"When Jinn tells me the importance of celibacy for Jedi, how being celibate keeps us focused on the task at hand.I could probably quote it to you, if you really wanted to hear it."

Trinity tried not to, but she couldn't help bursting out in laughter."Now, how many Padawans do you know that truly believe that one?"

Obi grinned."Not many."

"I don't think your master believes that one, himself."Trinity smiled.She ruffled his hair that stuck out in all directions."Go get cleaned up, then head home."She said, standing and walking toward her closet."I have to get dressed anyway."

"I am already late for my first classes."

"Do you really want to walk around the Temple with your hair looking like that?"She smiled at him.Obi put his hand on his head, feeling how his hair stuck out in some places that it shouldn't.

"I will get cleaned up."He stood and headed into the 'fresher.

An hour later, Trinity Salka and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the Temple.They were barely inside when they noticed the stares at them.Many of the Padawans near the door were pointing and whispering.Along with disapproving stares from some of the Knights and Masters around.

One of the Padawans was Dreem, and he didn't just stare at Trinity and Obi-Wan, but he glared at them.The look of jealousy and spite radiated off him like a forceful wind.

A slightly ornery grin spread across Obi's face.He instinctively took Trinity's hand._Go with me_, he thought to her.

_Again?_Trinity thought back, but didn't pull away._You will get detention duty for a month, you know that._

_This will be worth it._

Obi-Wan leaned into Trinity, stopping her in her stride.He wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her to him."Dear, I must go," he said, just a tiny bit louder than necessary."I will see you soon," he said, leaning very close to her.His lips met hers quickly and frenzied, pressing harder on her mouth than necessary.

Trinity knew that the kiss was only for Padawan Dreem's benefit, but nonetheless, she felt herself swept up in it.They had promised each other that they would never kiss again, but here they were, even if it was a joke, doing it again.

Obi's fierceness quickly turned to a passion that unleashed itself on her.He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and she gripped at his back, trying to fight the urge that suddenly overtook her to push the Padawan against the nearby wall and molest him.Their lips parted almost automatically, as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

"Ahem," a voice said from just over Obi's shoulder.

They immediately pulled apart, Trinity instinctively wiping her hand across her moist mouth.Her face turned bright crimson as she saw Adi Gallia standing before them.

"Padawan Kenobi, you need to return to your quarters.Your master is waiting for you there."She turned to Trinity."Come with me."

Trinity followed the Master to her office.Gallia didn't speak to her as they entered the turbolift and rode to the level of her offices.

_He's gonna get in so much trouble!_Trinity thought to herself._And for what?Just to upset Dreem?What will that tiny bit of orneriness cost him?Probably at least an extra month of detention work!_Trinity shook her head._Just for a kiss_.

The kiss washed over her again, almost as though it was new.She could feel the passion again, his lips against hers, their mouths parting, the taste of his lips, his tongue, it filled her consciousness.It consumed her as though it was still real.She could feel the warmth of him, the nearness of his body, the heat from his skin.Every part of it she stored deep in her brain, like a picture, to call up whenever she wanted to.

In a moment, they entered Gallia's office.The Master took a seat behind her desk and looked up at Trinity, her eyes somber.

"Do you have the recordings?"She asked.

Trinity fumbled through her carry-all bag and pulled the earrings out of it, including the hair clips.She laid them down on the desk."If that's all you need, I'll…"

"Trinity, sit down."Gallia commanded.

Trinity took a seat.

"You know better than to fraternize with the Padawans."She glared at her."What I saw in the main hall concerned me, Trinity."Her eyes softened just a tiny bit."Your love for Kenobi is admirable, but…"

"Love?I'm not in love with Obi-Wan!"Trinity stammered.

"Trinity, I may be a celibate master, but I am no fool."Gallia said, smiling."You are in love with him.It is obvious."

Trinity shook her head."He is still a child.Not even twenty.We are only friends.He only wanted to upset Dreem, it was a joke…"

The woman stared at her for a long moment, her jaw adjusting as she tried to determine what to say."In any case, such a display is not allowed in the Temple.You know that.Especially in your position here.I need you to be dedicated to your job, focused on what you do for us.You are an integral part of our public image.I can't have you displaying an intimate relationship with a Padawan."

Trinity nodded."I understand."She stiffened her posture."What is my punishment?"

The Master smiled."You have no punishment.Kenobi, on the other hand, will have one.As determined by his master.But you do not.You do not obey the Jedi Order."

"That's not very fair," Trinity replied.

"That is the way of the Order.Kenobi will do as his master decides."Gallia said, smiling.She reached into her desk, removing a datacard."This was left for you this morning."

Trinity took the data card.She pressed the release button, and a text message appeared.She scanned it over, quickly, not understanding it.

"It is from the man in red that you met last night at the ball."Gallia replied."I believe he wanted a date."

Trinity took the card and slipped it in her pocked."I will have to consider that."

"You may go about your business, now Trinity Salka."Gallia said, dismissing her.

***

Three weeks had passed since the ball, and Obi-Wan still worked on his penance for staying out overnight.He knew he should not have stayed out, but he did anyway.Now, he had to clean the windows in the Temple.All two thousand of them.And he had to do them all by hand.The only windows he did not have to clean were the ones in private quarters.

Every day since the incident, he woke, went to classes, and spent any and all free time cleaning the windows.It was not a normal punishment for a Padawan, but Master Jinn was very good about coming up with unusual punishments for him.

Obi had very little left to do, he was in the last chamber, the Conservatory.His clothes were dirty and his body was covered in sweat.

"If I never clean another window again, it will be too soon," he mumbled to himself as he wiped the window down with cleaner."I will never live in a place with windows again."

He had endured the countless comments from fellow Padawans, who would come in and say things to him, or about him in earshot.Some, including Dreem, would put hand prints on freshly cleaned windows, just to antagonize him.He tried to ignore the comments, a lot of which had to do with Trinity.Still, he kept his anger in check.

He hadn't seen Trinity since the morning after the ball.Of course, he didn't have time to see her, either.This punishment gave him time, if nothing else, then to reflect on what had happened.Privately, when no one was around.He had come to the only obvious conclusion.

He loved her.

Rather, he was falling in love with her.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was._Naturally, I fall for a woman far beyond what I can achieve for a consort_, he thought sourly.

"You have always pushed the bar up higher than most in every instance," Master Jinn's voice filled the empty room."Why should your heart be any different?"

"Master… I was, I mean…" he stammered."You did not need to hear those thoughts," he replied, angrily.

"Padawan, let me tell you something."Master Jinn began."Since I have known Trinity Salka, I have known that there was something special about her.Something that I could never grasp until recently.When I first met her, I will admit, I was attracted to her, but I knew I was far too old to even consider such a relationship.She was your age when I met her."He pulled two chairs nearby over to the two of them.He gestured that Obi-Wan sit down as he took a seat.

"As I got to know her, I saw things about her that intrigued me.She took an instant liking to you, no matter how much you pushed her away.She found your possessiveness quite humorous, and made it her mission to antagonize you."

Obi-Wan smiled at the comment.He remembered far too well how she always seemed to bother him when he was younger, always popping up and saying hello, and at the most unnecessary times.

"Did you know that when she interview you for her news-vid that you were the first Padawan she had interviewed?That you were the reason she started the section in her vid about Padawans?"

"No, I was not aware." 

"She adored you for years, long before you two ever became friends."

"Pardon me, Master, but what does that have to do with anything now?"

"I am just trying to make you see, Padawan, that your relationship with her has taken seven years to get to the point it is now.The closeness that you two have is admirable and it runs incredibly deep.Not many people I have ever encountered have ever had that kind of deep respect for each other."

"Thank you."Obi bowed his head.He didn't know how to respond to his master's praise. 

"I just do not want you to rush anything with her, do not press any feelings upon her that might endanger your relationship.She cares for you so deeply, I do not think she even understands how much.If you admit anything to her before the time is right, you may endanger that relationship.I fear that if you do, it would harm you both more than either of you could possibly comprehend."

Obi-Wan glanced at his master."So I should deny my feelings and not follow the living Force?"

"The living Force did not create your feelings for Trinity.You did.And in this case, I do not think that she is in a place mentally to handle your feelings, as are you with dealing with her knowing how you feel."Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh."I just do not want to see you hurt."

"How can I hide how I feel about her?How can I deny the feelings?"Obi asked, more desperately than he meant to sound.

"Do not deny anything.Just do not show it."Qui-Gon looked at the windows in the room."You are finished?"

"Almost."

"When you are done, your penance is done also.Come back and get cleaned up, we can talk more."

Obi-Wan nodded his head.

***

Obi-Wan finished the last window and headed out of the Conservatory.He walked with his shoulders slumped and his head down.He was both mentally and physically exhausted.

He let his master's words sink in as he finished cleaning, and he thought more and more about telling Trinity the truth.Regardless of what his master said, he decided that he wanted to tell her the truth.She deserved to know how he felt about her.

Things would be awkward around them for a while, but still, he would have an eased conscious, knowing that she knew everything.She would find out regardless if he told her or not, after all, she could read his thoughts.How could he hide such a thing from her?He never so much wished that she could not read his thoughts as he did right now.

The next time he saw her, he would tell her.No regrets, no hesitation.

"Obi-Wan!"He heard his name called out from behind him.He spun around, and because the Force had a sense of humor, Trinity was right behind him.

"Hey," he said with a great big fake smile. 

"How are you?I'm so sorry about your duties." She hugged him really quickly."I feel so bad, I should have never let you stay the other night."

"I was the one that decided to stay, Trin, not you."He smiled at her, wiping his sweat off his forehead.

"I shouldn't have let you.I should have made you go home."She replied, turning to walk with him down the corridor."Uh, I gotta ask you something," she began softly.

"What?"

"Uh, I didn't talk in my sleep did I?"

Obi didn't look at her."Why?"

"Oh, I just have this habit of talking in my sleep sometimes, or so I've been told.I must not have, huh?"

He shook his head."No, you did not."They both headed toward Obi-Wan's quarters, and neither one spoke for a moment.

Obi-Wan put up his strongest mental barriers._Now is the time_, he thought to himself._I have to tell her, I have to do it nowNow I can tell her what I feel.The moment is right._Still, as he tried to open his mouth to speak, the words would not come out.

Finally, he was able to find words "Trin.."

Trinity spoke at the same time "Hey…"

"No, you go first," he said

"Oh, I think you started first."

"I insist."

"Okay, here goes.Guess what?"She absolutely bubbled with something.

"What?Did you get a raise or something?"

"No, even better!"She grinned like a school girl."I've been seeing someone!"

_You've been what?!?_His mind screamed."Really, who?"_Please do not tell me it is that man from the ball._

"Brine, that man I met at the ball.He's an engineer from Corellia.He's working on designing new ships for the Republic.I guess he's a top designer."She smiled warmly.

"Really?"Obi asked._Nonononononono!This is not fair!This is so unfair, Force!_"How many times have you seen him?"__

"Oh, at least four times.We've had dinner twice, and we've gone to lunch a couple of times.Tonight, we have a date to go see a performance at a gallery on the other side of the planet.I'm very excited."She giggled.

"I can see that."He smiled at her, but his insides ached.Instantly, his anger fueled him.He wanted to scream at Trinity.He wanted to beg her to love him.But how could he do that to her?_How can I make her love me?I cannot do that to her.If I tell her now, I may never see her again.She may never be my friend again._He bit the inside of his lip_.And I refuse to loose her friendship_.

"He asked me about you, wondering if we were together,"she said.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that we were just good friends."She readjusted her shoulder bag."What did you want to say?"She asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was nothing important."

"Okay, well, I'll keep you posted," she said as she walked away.

Obi-Wan watched her walk out of site.He continued on his way to his quarters, his face somber.He bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears from falling out of his eyes.


End file.
